As sagas dos espíritos
by Loupgarrou
Summary: Minha 2ª fic. Com certeza, o mundo de Avatar, the last air bender não é o mesmo que o nosso. Relato aqui, nesta fic, como os deuses criaram o mundo de avatar. CAPITULO 3 ON!
1. Prólogo

Olá outra vez, meus prezados leitores! Eu lhes apresento minha 2ª Fic!

Eu comecei esta fic assim que terminei de ler _"O Silmarilion"_ de J.R.R. Tolkien. É um livro que relata os fatos que ocorreram durante a primeira era da _Terra Média_, de_ "O Senhor dos Anéis"_. Ele fala também da criação da terra média, sobre os deuses, etc.

Então, fiz uma fic falando sobre a criação do mundo de "Avatar, the last airbender". Espero que vocês gostem.

_**ASS: Loupgarrou.**_

* * *

_**As sagas dos espíritos**_

Não existia nada...

Nada existia...

Apenas quatro seres.

Apenas quatro seres divinos, que se intitulavam Avzas.

Eles eram:

Doma, o poderoso.

Nom, o Sábio.

Navva, a bela.

Syzux, o forte.

Todos eles vagavam pelo vazio, pelo melancólico vazio. Eles viviam em extrema solidão, até o dia em que eles se cansaram de viverem no vazio.

Doma, com seus incríveis poderes, criou o fogo do núcleo da Terra.

Syzux criou a terra e a rocha, e com sua incrível força, moldou a Terra em volta do núcleo criado por Doma.

Navva criou os rios, os oceanos e as plantas, e os espalhou por todo o mundo, procurando deixa-lo o mais belo possível.

Nom criou os ventos, os céus e as estrelas, para complementar a beleza da Terra.

Ao terminarem, eles admiraram seu trabalho. Estava perfeito.

Eles se mudaram para a Terra, e a batizaram de Nans.

E então, os Avzas passaram a vagar por Nans por um longo tempo, admirando o seu trabalho bem feito. Mas aquele sentimento de solidão retornou. Eles sentiam necessidade de terem mais alguém por perto, de outro ser vivo... Mas isso seria muito difícil. Criar coisas inanimadas, ou mesmo coisas vivas simples, como as plantas, era fácil; mas criar seres vivos mais complexos, era outra história. Tais dúvidas zumbiam na cabeça de Nom, o sábio, e ele trabalhou no modelo do primeiro ser vivo em segredo, com medo de ser repreendido pelos outros Avzas.

Continua...

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, mas se vocês gostaram de verdade, deixem Rewies!

O próximo capítulo vai ser bem maior, e vai relatar como os Avzas criaram os primeiros seres vivos.

Obrigado pela atenção, e tenham um bom dia! (ou noite)

**_ASS: Loupgarrou._**


	2. Capítulo 1  Os Animais

Leitores; apresento-lhes o primeiro capítulo (o anterior era somente o prólogo).

Não, "Avatar, the last airbender" não me pertence, mas todos os outros personagens que criei, estou criando, ou criarei, pertencem somente a mim, e exclusivamente para mim. Então peço que evitem colocar meus personagens em fics sem me avisar.

ASS: Loupgarrou

Os animais

Então, Nom trabalhou no primeiro modelo de ser vivo. Ele era de grande porte, coberto de pêlos, possuía seis patas e tinha a capacidade de voar. Foi nomeado de Bisão Voador. Porém, seus órgãos internos eram uma bagunça: possuía três estômagos, um intestino demasiado longo, e um coração pequeno demais para seu tamanho. Nom era sábio, mas era a primeira vez que fazia algo do tipo, por tanto, é compreensivo que tenha cometido tantos erros.

Milênios passaram-se, e os Avzas continuaram vagando sobre a Terra de Nans tristemente. E quando a tristeza chegou ao seu ápice, Nom achou que já era hora de revelar sua invenção aos outros Avzas. Ele os convocou para uma reunião, e mostrou-lhes o seu projeto.

-Me recuso a viver ao lado de tal aberração! Protestou Navva.

-Navva tem razão, isso estragaria a beleza de nossa bela Nans. Disse Doma.

-Mas essa parece ser a única solução para a nossa solidão! Disse Syzux.

Após muita discussão e persuasão, o projeto do Bisão Voador foi aceito, sob a condição de que ficasse isolado num habitat escolhido por Nom. Ora, Nom deu a habilidade de vôo aos Bisões para que eles pudessem desbravar os céus criados por ele. Então, solicitou que seu habitat fosse o mais próximo possível de sua favorita criação: Os céus. Então, os Bisões habitariam as mais altas montanhas.

Como foi Navva que deu a vida ás plantas, ela igualmente poderia dar vida aos Bisões, e em seguida, eles receberiam consciência por Nom. Depois de um longo processo, o primeiro Bisão abriu seus olhos. Ele recebeu o nome de Pasco.

Mas Nom não queria somente um Bisão, mas ele se conscientizou de que criar a vida era um trabalho muito cansativo. Por isso, ele iniciou outro projeto de Bisão, semelhante ao primeiro, só que com alguns órgãos diferentes, órgãos que permitiriam a reprodução da espécie. Foi projetado o primeiro Bisão fêmea.

A contragosto, Navva concretizou o Bisão fêmea. Nom deu-lhe consciência e a batizou de Casde. Ele reuniu Pasco á Casde, nas montanhas, e a raça dos Bisões proliferou, e logo atingira um grande número.

Syzux admirou a criação de Nom, e criou mais montanhas para a habitação dos Bisões. Doma também admitiu sua admiração pela criação de Nom, assim como Navva. Logo, os Avzas passavam anos somente observando os Bisões.

Inspirado pela idéia de Nom, Doma também iniciou seus projetos de vida animal. Ele criou gigantescos animais cobertos por escamas, com asas, e com a capacidade de cuspir fogo. Ele criou os projetos dos Dragões.

Logo, vários Dragões habitavam perto de vulcões.

Logo, os Avzas não paravam de criar diversos animais. Navva e Nom estavam sempre ocupados, ora criando, ora projetando. Muitos projetos foram criados, e quando não se tinha idéias, eles misturavam espécies já criadas, ignorando se eram feias ou não. Agora, eles só queriam criar; não embelezar.

Passaram-se milênios, e os Avzas ficaram felizes ao verem suas criações em volta de toda Nans. Mas então, eles perceberam uma coisa: A sobrevivência das criações dependia da morte de outras, ou seja: certas criações precisavam alimentar-se de outras. Notaram também, que suas criações tinham um tempo limitado de vida, e que em pouco tempo (aos olhos dos Avzas) deixavam de "funcionar". Os Avzas ficaram tomados de pena, e pela primeira vez, uniram suas forças para dar a todos os animais de Nans uma coisa que permitiria que a consciência deles sobrevivesse: **A alma.** Em seguida, saíram de Nans e fizeram diversos outros mundos, destinados ao descanso das almas que partirem de Nans. Exaustos, eles retornaram à Nans e dormiram por vários milênios.

Quando despertaram, porém, viram que os planetas destinados ao descanso das almas estavam superlotados. Então, concluíram que seria necessário que as almas reencarnem; que nasçam de novo. E assim foi feito. Os Avzas agora poderiam descansar. E eles descansaram por vários milênios, observando o ótimo trabalho que fizeram.

Continua...

Gostaram? Eu espero que sim.

O próximo capítulo falará como os Avzas criaram os Humanos.

Até mais!

ASS: Loupgarrou


	3. Capítulo 2  Os humanos

Leitores; apresento-lhes o segundo capítulo.

Em relação ao Bisão macho ter sido feito antes que o Bisão fêmea, isso foi decidido em um sorteio (cara ou coroa). Não quero que incluam isso na guerra dos sexos...

**_ASS: Loupgarrou_**

**

* * *

**

E essa foi a era da Alegria. Os Avzas ficaram totalmente felizes pela primeira vez. Eles não se sentiam mais a sós. Os Avzas ficaram tanto tempo entre suas criações, que adotaram um comportamento super-protetor. E então, começou.

-Doma! Gritou Navva. –Seus dragões não param de atacar minhas vacas!

-Quem sabe, se suas serpentes marinhas parassem de atormentá-los, eles não atacariam suas imundas criações. Retrucou Doma.

-Nós não podemos brigar! Disse Nom. –Isso enfraquecerá nosso poder!

-Quieto, seu rato imundo! Praguejou Syzux. –Sei muito bem que seus Tigres atacam minhas gazelas como bem entendem!

Assim os Avzas se separaram. Eles afastaram-se uns dos outros, indo para locais ermos e distantes. Essa foi a era da Grande Tristeza, como mais tarde foi chamada. Nessa época, os sentimentos dos Avzas, provocavam diversas calamidades naturais.

Vulcões entraram em erupção, matando várias criaturas, especialmente dragões. Apesar de eles serem os favoritos de Doma, ele era cego em sua fúria, sendo capaz de liquidar suas próprias criações.

Os oceanos invadiram os continentes, destruindo várias espécies que habitavam as regiões costeiras. Navva estava inconsolável.

Terremotos terríveis balançavam a terra, dando um novo formato aos continentes. Montanhas caíram com a fúria de Syzux, dizimando quase totalmente as populações de Bisões Voadores. Esse foi um golpe duro para Nom, mas este sabia o quanto era importante manter a calma em um momento difícil como este. Então ele apenas chorou. Chorou ao lado dos cadáveres de Bisões. Chorou ao sopé de montanhas caídas, que outrora eram lar de famílias de Bisões. Mas sua tristeza foi tamanha, que um vento gelado assoprou por toda Nans. Um grande frio abateu-se sobre a Terra, consolidando ainda mais a tristeza dos Avzas.

O mundo foi mudado. Continentes estavam submersos. A terra estava coberta de pó e cinzas. Poucas espécies de animais sobreviveram à era da Grande Tristeza.

-Como podemos cair tanto? Perguntava Nom a si mesmo. Ele vagava pelos ermos, até que teve uma idéia. Ele começou a fazer um novo projeto. Um projeto de um novo animal, inspirado em sua própria semelhança. Mas ele não seria igual aos outros animais. Nom queria que ele tivesse inteligência, ele queria que fosse o mais parecido o possível com os Avzas, para que,quando seus olhos estiverem cegos pela raiva, eles pudessem se colocar no lugar de suas vitimas.

Ele convocou os Avzas para uma reunião, mas ninguém apareceu. Ele esperou alguns séculos, e chamou novamente os Avzas. Somente Doma apareceu

-Doma! Disse Nom feliz. –Você veio!

-Sozinho eu não conseguiria concertar tudo o que destruí. Disse Doma pesaroso. –Espero que possa me perdoar... Meu amigo.

Assim, Doma e Nom restauraram seus laços de amizade. Eles esperaram mais um século, e convocaram novamente os Avzas. Desta vez todos compareceram. Navva e Syzux estavam visivelmente tristes e abatidos. Com breves palavras, eles se desculparam.

-Desculpas não bastarão para concertar todos os erros que cometemos. Declarou Nom. -Vamos ter que unir nossos poderes novamente.

Os outros Avzas concordaram.

-E para garantir que nunca mais briguemos, eu projetei isto. E Nom mostrou seus projetos.

Eles foram rapidamente aceitos, mas não podiam ser realizados ainda. Os Avzas ainda tinham que concertar o mundo. Unindo suas forças pela segunda vez, eles subiram aos céus e usaram todos os seus poderes. Os Oceanos voltaram ao seu lugar. Os continentes se endireitaram, mas o frio não passou totalmente, estabelecendo-se nos pólos norte e sul. Mas ainda não acabou. Juntos, eles usaram seus poderes para recriar tudo o que havia sido destruído. Esse trabalho mostrou-se muito mais cansativo do que o esperado. Eles estavam exaustos, mas conseguiram restaurar toda a vida animal de Nans. Haviam demorado anos para terminarem todo o processo.

Ao ouvirem mais uma vez o som dos pássaros, os corações deles encheram-se de alegria novamente.

-Nunca pensei que cairíamos tanto. Admitiu Doma

-Se caiu do Dragão, monte-o novamente. Disse Syzux.

-Acham que ainda temos forças suficientes para criar os Humanos? Perguntou Nom.

-Humanos? Perguntou Navva.

-O nome que eu dei para o novo animal.

-Acho... Que ainda temos força o suficiente. Disse Doma.

-Mas eu não quero que sejam feitos apenas um macho e uma fêmea. Disse Nom. –Não quero que eles se multipliquem como os animais; eu quero que eles sejam separados em famílias, para que possam se dividir em grupos, cada um sob a responsabilidade de um de Nós.

-Mas isso consumiria uma quantidade colossal de nossa energia, e estamos exaustos! Disse Navva.

-Mas não podemos adiar mais! Disse Nom. – Não sabemos o que pode acontecer se dormirmos por mais tempo!

-Nom tem razão. Concordou Syzux. –Precisamos criá-los o quanto antes, e sob as exigências dele.

Assim, os Avzas gastaram todas suas últimas forças, reservando para si apenas a energia necessária para sobreviverem. Os seres humanos foram criados. Eles receberam a dádiva da inteligência, tornando-se as primeiras criaturas mortais inteligentes em Nans. Eles se dividiram em quatro famílias, como era o desejo de Nom. Os que ficaram sob a guarda de Doma receberam o nome de Domadírins. Os que foram resignados à Navva receberam o nome de Navvandews. Os que ficaram sob a guarda de Syzux receberam o nome de Syzuweys. E Nom batizou seu povo de Nomnidríns.

Depois da criação dos humanos, os Avzas perceberam que, embora tenham feito os humanos inteligentes, eles eram demasiado fracos, morriam muito facilmente e estavam sujeitos a muitas doenças, causadas por seres microscópicos, criados pelos Avzas em seu tempo de fúria.

-Não entendo. Disse Nom. –Essa fraqueza não estava nos meus projetos.

-Talvez sejamos nós, que não tínhamos forças o suficiente. Disse Navva.

-Mas por enquanto, não podemos fazer nada. Disse Doma. –Precisamos descansar, mas não podemos dormir, pois eu temo por essa espécie fraca.

Eles tentaram, em vão, se apresentarem aos humanos, que por alguma razão, temiam os Avzas. Então, os Avzas perceberam que sua exaustão também causara outro defeito nos humanos: Eles não haviam dado inteligência aos humanos; somente a capacidade de aprender. Eles eram selvagens, cobertos de pêlos e com feições destorcidas. Eles eram completamente diferentes dos projetos de Nom.

Mas quanto a isso, os Avzas não podiam fazer nada. Eles estavam muito cansados, mas não ousaram dormir, com medo de que algo acontecesse com os humanos. Eles deixaram os humanos evoluírem lentamente, mas seria necessário muito tempo para que eles chegassem perto do que Nom idealizou.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado!

O próximo capítulo falará sobre a criação dos espíritos (espírito da lua, do mar, etc.), afinal o nome da fic é "As sagas dos espíritos".

Há! Antes que eu me esqueça... O sol e a lua ainda não foram criados! Toda Nans está somente sob a luz das estrelas! Esse detalhe é importante para não estranharem a criação do sol e da lua no próximo capítulo... Ops! Escrevi demais...


End file.
